


Murphy's Law

by KARMA (MeSuBe84)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeSuBe84/pseuds/KARMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Murphy MacManus. This in NSFW and contains strong sexual content!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was midnight. I just got home from working a double shift at the bar. Dog tired, I had just kicked off my jeans and was about to collapse on my bed, when there was a sudden pounding at the front door. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.  _Who the hell_ _could that be at this hour?_ I grabbed my short purple satin robe and threw it on. I took my 9mm glock out of the nightstand and checked that it was loaded. Living in one of South Boston's roughest neighborhoods, it could be anybody out there. I tiptoed to the door, jumping as the pounding started again. I stood to the side of the door, gun at the ready. "Who is it?!" I yelled. I heard a familiar Irish accent come from the other side; "Aye! Erin Go Bragh!" I cursed under my breath. I'd rather it had been an intruder. "Connor?!" I asked as I swung the door open, my gun still ready to fire. Standing there were the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy or The Saints as they were known throughout South Boston. Irish catholic vigilantes who had become local heroes throughout the past couple years. "WHOA!" Connor shouted as he barreled through the doorway and pushed my 9mm away from him. "You expectin' someone dangerous there lass? Is that how you greet your boys now?" Connor and Murphy also had a friend in tow. A short Hispanic male who was sporting a pretty epic mullet. "What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you were in New York!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to hide my disappointment at their little surprise drop in. "Surprise! We're back!" yelled Connor. "I don't understand" I said confused. "I thought you guys needed to disappear for awhile." Murphy finally broke his silence. "Well" He said, sounding a little irritated. "Ya haven't been answering or returning me calls, no one knows where ya been. We thought we'd come see what the deal was." "Aye" Connor added. "That's not very polite ignoring us now, is it?" Murphy walked closer to me. I could see the muscles tensing in his jaw. Yup, he was pissed. A pissed off Murphy was not a fun guy. At least not when he was pissed at me. It was fun to mess with him when he was angry at someone else because it usually resulted in some intense screwing. Kudos for me. I'd been dating Murphy for almost a year. He didn't get angry with me very often but this time, I could see it. He was in my face, his blue eyes piercing mine with a bit of hostility and possibly a little hurt. It was going to be a long night. There was no controlling him when he was drunk or angry. He was too impulsive and stubborn. I didn't dare tell him that the more pissed he got, the more turned on it made me. I'm a bit of a masochist in that way. "Oh yeah" I said with a nervous laugh, "it's been crazy lately. I've been super busy." I turned away from Murphy in an attempt to avoid his gaze. Connor was already ransacking my kitchen. "So who's your friend?" I asked. Connor slapped his friend on the back and said "This Mexican here is Romeo. Don't worry, he's straight." Romeo shook my hand excitedly. "Nice to meet you. I gotta say, you're a lot hotter in person than you are in that picture that Murphy's always staring at." Connor laughed and I could hear Murphy give a low grumble towards Romeo. "Um....thanks" I said laughing. "Careful boy" Connor said, "remember, yer both Mexican. Ya might be related!" Typical Connor. Always the smart ass, even though we all laughed. Well, everyone except Murphy, who still hadn't taken his daggers off me. Connor walked back to the kitchen. "Hey Mel! Where be the whiskey? I know ya wouldn't be hiding it from me now, would ya?" I rolled my eyes. Irish men and their whiskey. "It's downstairs in the basement. I just restocked the bar." Connor clapped his hands. "God love ya woman! Come on Rome, let's have a drink and give the lovers a chance to talk." Connor led Romeo downstairs, leaving me to face the interrogation that was about to come. I turned towards Murphy, still refusing to make eye contact. I took in the sight of him. Not having seen him in almost two months, I missed him terribly. Even after all the time that I knew him, his striking good looks and chiseled features still took my breath away. Not to mention that he was wearing the outfit that drove me crazy. Loose fitting blue jeans, black boots and a form fitting, long sleeve thermal shirt that he had pushed up at the sleeves, revealing his Celtic cross tattoo. That damn shirt! It accentuated his muscular arms and chest. Plus his shoulders...good God they were to die for. I tried to focus. "Do you want a drink? I have a new bottle that needs opening." Murphy stayed silent but nodded his head and followed me into the kitchen. I poured two glasses of Jameson and handed one to him. I sipped silently while staring at the floor, which had suddenly become so intriguing. Murphy swallowed his drink in one gulp and slammed his glass on the table, making me jump. "Okay Mel" he finally said, "enough with the bloody small talk. What the fuck ya been doin'?" I cleared my throat, suddenly finding it hard to speak. "I told you, I've been busy. Works been crazy, plus I haven't been feeling that great lately. I think I'm fighting off a cold. You might not want to stand so close." I hoped my lame excuses would satisfy him enough to drop the subject. No such luck. "Busy huh?" he said glaring at me, "that's funny because I talked to Doc over at the bar and he said everythin' was normal and that in fact, business was a bit slow lately. He also said ya been comin' and goin' in a hurry. Had some place important to be, did ya?" I nodded slowly, purposely sipping my whiskey and not taking the glass from my mouth. Murphy stepped closer, causing me to back in to the counter. He took the glass that I was nursing and emptied it in one quick swig. "There now. That's out of the way." He put his hands on each side of me on the counter, trapping me. He could be really intimidating when he wanted to be. At least he would've been if I couldn't smell the musk that he was wearing. It caused a pounding in someplace other than my heart. "Ya know what I think baby?" he asked, almost whispering, "I think yer hidin' somethin' from me...somethin' that might be very upsettin'."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I chuckled nervously. "It's really not that serious Murph." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I could see him trying to read me. Searching my eyes for the truth. He finally spoke again but with hesitation. "Is there another man? Are ya seein' someone else?" I could hear his breath hitch in his throat, a look of anguish washed over his face. Desperation in his eyes, as he waited for my answer. "What?!" I gaped at him. "Murphy how could you think that? You know how I feel about cheating." His eyes didn't leave mine as he reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His hand suddenly gripped the back of my neck as he spoke in a low growl...a warning. "Don't ya dare lie to me woman." I suddenly felt very uncomfortable and irritated. At the same time it broke my heart to hear what he thought was going on. I had never lied to Murphy before. There were never any secrets between us. We usually talked about everything. We were protective of each other and I knew for a fact that he would flip out if he knew what was really going on. I just didn't want him and Connor in trouble...or hurt. Connor was like a brother to me and was just as protective as Murphy. I loved them both, although I had never said it out loud. "I'm not lying to you Murphy. I'm not seeing anyone else, so just back off." I tried to push him away from me but failed miserably. He didn't budge. His hand remained on my neck while his other hand went to my waist. He slid his hand down my hip to my thigh, locked eyes with me and then slowly slid back up my thigh, underneath my robe. He placed his cheek on mine. His breath hot in my ear, he whispered; "Don't let me catch another man playin' with what's mine." His hand was suddenly between my thighs, stroking...painfully gentle. I gasped as chills exploded through my body. Murphy was not usually so bold with me. This was definitely new. He spoke slow; "I don't like to share Mel...and i'm definitely not sharing ya." He gripped me hard down below. "This is mine, ain't it?" I was a sudden mix of horny and angry. I shoved him back. "Knock it off Murph! I'll tell you what's going on, just back off already." He licked his lips as he normally did when he was anxious or worked up. He stepped back and let me pass.

I walked into the living room just as Connor and Romeo came back upstairs. "Right then" Connor said, whiskey bottle in hand. "Lets have it." The three of them stared at me, waiting to hear what i'd been up to. I took a deep breath, knowing they wouldn't like what I was about to say. "There is a man but its not what you think. I haven't been with anyone else." Connor smacked Murphy on the back. "Told ya she wasn't cheatin' on ya. Yer a good girl ain't ya Mel? Ya wouldn't lie to me brother." Murphy shook his head. "Shut the fuck up." I rolled my eyes and continued. "I've been working to pay off the Russians...." Connor and Murphy looked at each other confused. "What the fuck?" Murphy stepped towards me. "What the hell ya talkin' about woman?" I sighed, "Doc owes the Russians a lot of money and by a lot, I mean thousands. I knew he wouldn't be able to pay it back. How could he? I took on his debt and have been paying them back on my own." Connor shook his head. "We already dealt with the Russians...ya know that." I met his eyes, "No Connor, you didn't deal with them all. You only thought you did. This guy...he says if Doc refuses to give up the bar like they want him to, then he has to pay and it has to be soon....or else." Connor stared at me shocked and then ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck." Murphy grabbed the whiskey from Connor and plopped down on the couch. He took a long swig and then stared at me. "So that's why ya have a gun now. Miss Badass is it?" I sighed and nodded. "That's why I haven't been at the bar much lately. I've been earning extra money where I can. Taking side jobs with friends. I even used some of my savings." Murphy looked angry again, "Why the fuck didn't ya call us? Why didn't Doc say somethin'?" Connor nodded in agreement. "Aye. Ya should've called Mel. This shit ain't for ya." I dropped myself defeated, into my recliner. I felt horrible for not telling them. Doc was like their uncle. I knew they deserved to know sooner. "I'm sorry. I really am. Neither of us wanted you guys involved in this. Especially since you're supposed to be in hiding." Murphy sprang off the couch and was in my face before I could blink. "Fuck that!" he shouted at me, hovering over me in my chair. "Thats bullshit! Ya don't fuck around with shit like this! We needed to know if Doc was in danger! Then ya go and get yourself involved! Are ya bloody mad woman!?" I couldn't control my emotions anymore. All my frustration boiled over. "You don't get it!" I yelled back, causing him to back up a bit. "There was no time to wait on your vigilante bullshit! He wants his money and he wants it now! Otherwise I'm dead!...Doc will be dead too just because they can!" Tears that had been pent up for so long, began streaming down my face. Murphy grabbed my face, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Ya don't get to decide how we protect the people we love! Ya should've fuckin' told us!" Connor grabbed Murphy by the shirt and pulled him away from me. Murphy knocked Connor's hand away and grabbing my end table lamp, threw it against the wall. Connor shouted, "Christ Murph! Calm the fuck down alright!?" Connor was the rational one. He didn't fly off the handle as easily as Murphy did. He always took a softer approach. He knelt in front of me, "Mel who is he? What's his name?" I hung my head. I really didn't want them involved. Connor took my hand and held it tight. "We just need a name. Then it'll be done. Ya don't have to deal with it anymore." I gave in. They were gonna find out anyway. "His name is Victor Pedtchenko. He's the boss of the guy you took care of. He's big time." Connor patted my arm and then stood, "Good girl." Murphy paced impatiently across the room. "Fuck this. We need to go see Doc right now. Romeo's driving." Romeo, who had been dead silent this whole time, nodded his head. "Sure, let's go." Connor agreed and walked to the door "Aye. Get some rest Mel. We'll be back later." Murphy approached me again, "Fuckin' A." he said and then lowered his voice, "We'll be back for sure and dont think that I won't wake ya if yer sleepin'....We're not finished here Love." I stared at him, a bit nervous but I stayed quiet. There was no point in talking back to him right now. Murphy glared at me one more time before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

I felt like a child, ashamed and sad. I knew I fucked up. I didn't think they could forgive me if something happened to Doc...hell, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I could lose Connor...and Murphy, the man I loved more than anything.  _Enough!,_ I told myself. I needed sleep but was too wired now. I opted for a hot shower to calm my nerves. It did the trick. I was so sleepy after my shower, that I didn't even make it to my dresser for my pajamas. With my hair still soaking wet, I collapsed face down on my bed in just a towel. Sleep took me instantly and I was dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

I stirred awake. I was still face down on my bed and felt quite groggy. I turned to the clock on my bedside table...3:30am. Yawning, I propped up on my elbows and rubbed my eyes. I figured the guys hadn't made it back yet. Once they got to drinking with Doc, they usually passed out at the bar. Better for me if I didn't have to deal with Murphy until the next day. Forgetting that I had only been wearing a towel, I stretched, rolled over onto my back and screamed. Standing next to the bed, was Murphy. I wasn't sure how long he'd been there but he scared the shit out of me. He was shirtless, wearing only his jeans which were already unbuttoned. He just stared at me, whiskey bottle in hand. "Jesus fucking Christ, Murphy! What are you doing?!" I held my hand to my heart trying to talk myself down from the mini heart attack. "Told ya we weren't finished", he said in his thick accent as he swigged his whiskey. His accent was always thicker when he drank and it was damn sexy. His eyes hungrily wandered over my body, which suddenly reminded me that I was nude. I grabbed the towel and covered myself. I could smell the whiskey on him. He was obviously drunk by his glossy eyes but Murphy was the most coordinated and coherent drinker I'd ever met. Must be the Irish. "You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled. He smirked, "Sorry Love". I stood up and wrapped the towel around me. Murphy followed me as I went to my dresser to get my pajamas. I was going through my underwear drawer, when I felt him press himself against the back of me and nuzzle my neck. His hands went to my waist and started to make their way inside my towel. "Stop" I said, pushing back against him. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I wasn't in the mood for his crap. He was an asshole earlier and he wasn't getting off that easy. I put on my tank top and underwear and took my sweet time brushing my teeth and combing my hair. When I emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later, I found Murphy sitting up in my bed, wearing only his boxers. He stared at me, moving his eyes up and down as he checked me out. (I just so happened to be wearing his favorite panties). He licked his lips in such a manner that usually drove me crazy but not tonight. I stood at the foot of the bed. "I think you should sleep downstairs with Connor tonight." Murphy blinked in surprise, shocked that his attempt at seduction didn't work. "Connor ain't here. He won't be back tonight."

 _Damn!_ I cursed silently. I liked to use Connor as a buffer sometimes and I could always count on him to help keep Murphy in line. Connor most likely got drunk and was with one of his three girls. There was Heydi, the ever faithful ex. She was an adorable, fiesty hispanic who liked to shout spanish obscenities at Connor during sex. For some reason, she and Connor couldn't seem to quit each other. Then there was Samantha, who was the sexy, sharp witted pool shark that he met at McGinty's one night. That girl kept Connor on his toes and they argued as much as they screwed...which was often. Last but not least, there was Siobhan. The long legged Irish seductress, who was actually a member of the IRA. She just so happened to be a friend of the MacManus family and would supply Connor and Murphy with any kind of weapon they needed. She also supplied Connor with something else. He could do things to her that you would only read about in erotica novels. She was as kinky as she was dangerous. For some reason, all three of these women were loyal to Connor and he paid them all equal amounts of attention, never making them feel excluded or unwanted. How he was still able to walk was beyond me. I don't know how he did it but he must of been putting down something special for these women to stick around. No matter who he was with, he definitely wouldn't be stumbling back in until at least mid day. I was on my own with Murphy. The smirk on his face let on that he knew what I was thinking.

"Well, since your brother isn't here, I guess that leaves more room for you downstairs....or on the couch." Murphy looked at me, a bit hurt. "I'd rather sleep with ya if ya don't mind." I shook my head. "I do mind Murphy. I'd rather sleep alone. I'm not very happy with you right now." Murphy sighed. "Look Love, i'm sorry. I was pissed, what can I say? Now come to bed." He patted the spot next to him. I seethed. "So everything is just supposed to be okay because you're ready for it to be okay? I don't think so. You were a jackass earlier for no good reason AND you broke my favorite lamp!" "I'm sorry for the bloody lamp, but ya pissed me off! It was stupid puttin' yourself in danger like that! I get crazy when I think of somethin' bad happenin' to ya!" I rolled my eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen Murphy. Why do you always think that?" Murphy took a swig from his bottle. "Haven't ya ever heard of Murphy's Law?....'Anythin' that can go wrong, will go wrong.' If ya can't handle yourself right, you'll get hurt." I rolled my eyes again and made the jerk off motion with my hand. "Oh please. You're being dramatic. You overreact to everything I do." He started to get irritated as I could see his jaw clenching. That gave me mild satisfaction but I couldn't reason with him while he was drinking. I sat down on the bed and prepared to settle into my blankets. "If you're going to sleep here, you sleep. Don't touch me. You lost that privilege." Murphy groaned in frustration. "Come on Mel! I said I was sorry, ya?" He reached for me but I smacked his hand away. "Turn off the light please." Murphy cursed and threw his pillow at me. "Turn off yer own fuckin' light!" I tossed the pillow onto the floor. "Fine", I said. "You can sleep without a pillow too." I reached over him to turn off the bedside lamp. Before I could switch off the light, Murphy grabbed me and pulled me to him. He kissed me hard as I struggled against him. He tasted like whiskey and Parliaments but it wasn't at all as bad as it sounds. I could smell his cologne as he crushed my body to his. His mouth assaulted my lips and then moved to my neck. I pushed away from him but he held me tight. "Stop!" I muffled as I tried to turn my head away from his mouth. He grabbed the back of my head in order to keep me still. "No, no Love" he chided. "Part two of Murphy's Law...'Murphy gets what Murphy wants' and right now, I want ya." He pulled me up to straddle him and placed both of his arms behind my back, with his hands grabbing on to my shoulders to hold me in place. He grinded against me as he nuzzled my breasts, his hands pulling my body down hard to meet his grind. He licked and nipped at my chest, leaving bite marks as he claimed what was his. I was pissed but mildly turned on. I pushed my hands against his shoulders to try and give myself some breathing room. I didn't like not being in control and I didn't know if I was more angry at him for being so aggressive or angry at myself for the way my body responded to it. It totally betrayed me and I could feel the familiar ache down below, where he was rock hard and begging to penetrate me. I wasn't about to give in. I used all my strength to push myself back and get my legs out from under me. Murphy chuckled at my effort. "Whoa! Where do ya think yer goin'?" I was pissed now. "Fucker! Stop! I mean it!" Murphy laughed as I tried to roll away from him. Frustrated, I began smacking at him and sort of, accidentally made contact with his cheek. The look on his face was a mixture of amusement and fury. He turned red and narrowed his eyes at me. Before I knew it, he threw me onto my back and was on top of me like a wild animal. "Oh, yer gonna pay for that girl. Damn right yer gonna feel me."

Murphy held my wrists over my head with one hand as he used the other to force my shirt up to my neck, in order to have access to my breasts. He aggressively took one in his mouth and sucked hard, causing me to cry out. He tormented my breasts with his tongue and teeth. I tried to writhe against him to get free but that only excited him further. I could feel him, hard at my center. I glanced down and noticed that his boxers were now completely off. When that happened, I couldn't tell you but my underwear were now the only barrier between me and his massive erection. My attempts to wiggle free were useless. I may as well have been trying to move a brick wall. I'd probably have better luck. No use in trying to come between a man and some pussy. I decided to try a different approach. I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and gave him my best doe eyes. "Babe, please", I whined. "Please stop." Murphy paused in the middle of his attack on my breasts. He looked at me softly and gently traced a finger around my swollen mouth. I thought I'd won and congratulated myself too soon. Unfortunately for me, Murphy was not as dumb as I had hoped. His eyes darkened and he gave me an evil smirk before suddenly grabbing my hair and pulling my head back to meet his gaze. He looked me dead in the eye and said, "Stop? Ahh baby" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I ain't even started."


	4. Chapter 4

Murphy kissed me deeply as his hand traveled down my stomach, causing my insides to tighten. He slid his hand into my panties and immediately found that sweet spot. I wasn't able to stifle a groan as his fingers tormented me. He nipped at my ear and his hot breath turned my once tight insides, to complete mush. I was never able to stay upset with him for very long. Not with how talented he was. All my anger had dissipated and against my will, I found myself grinding against his hand and moaning into his kisses. Murphy sighed, content with this minor victory. "That's it girl. Just let go. Murph is gonna take good care of ya." His fingers paused for a moment and I whined in protest. He smiled down at me. "I'm gonna need two hands now babe. If I left go of ya wrists, are ya gonna be a good girl?" I nodded my head quickly. He began to move his fingers again, this time faster, making me shudder and buck underneath him. "Say it!" he commanded. I wiggled one hand loose from his grip and slapped his face. Murphy snarled and shot me an evil glare. "Bitch!" he yelled and then pinched my clit hard. "FUCK!" I screamed and was panting heavily. "OK! I'll be good! I swear I'll be good!" He let go of my wrist and was instantly between my legs. With one quick pull, he ripped my panties off and threw them aside. He dove face first into my wetness, thrashing his tongue against my clit, sucking and devouring every inch of me. I screamed and buried my hands in his hair, yanking hard. Murphy growled in response and I started grinding myself against his mouth. He held my hips down to keep them from coming off the bed as I thrashed around. "Best stay still girl" he warned. I tried my hardest to keep my body under control. I pounded the bed with my fists and cursed loudly. I heard Murphy chuckle at me. He worked me with his tongue and fingers until my back arched and my legs cramped. He brought me to the edge of orgasm. I was breathing so hard and fisting the sheets as I was about to fall over the cliff of ecstasy.

Right before I burst, Murphy stopped and flipped me onto my stomach, grabbing my hips and raising my ass in the air. Before I knew it, he drove himself into me full force. I screamed and arched my back, pushing my ass into him so I could take him deeper. Murphy cursed loudly and smacked my ass hard. A single tear escaped my eyes and it was from a mixture of pain and pleasure. He worked up a good rhythm and thrusted into me repeatedly, digging his fingers into my hips. I could feel his length and every thrust impaled me deliciously. Murphy began cursing in gaelic, which only heightened my pleasure. I took God's name in vain over and over as I looked back over my shoulder to watch him annihilate me. He smiled at me and then grabbed my hair, yanking my head back hard. "Ya like that baby? Ya like the way Murphy punishes yer pretty, sweet cunt? Tell me how ya like it baby!" Murphy reached around and squeezed my breast, twisting my nipple. "OH FUCK!" I yelled. "Yes! Yes Murphy I love it! Punish me please! I've been such a bad girl! Harder baby! Harder!" Murphy wrapped one large hand around my throat and with the other, held onto my shoulder. He increased his speed as he continued his assault on me from behind. It was what I needed to send me over the edge. My body tightened around his cock and I threw my head back as I gave in to the waves of pleasure. Before I could recover from the blinding ecstasy, Murphy grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back. Without missing a beat, he placed my legs over his shoulders and entered me again but this time slower, drawing out the aftershocks of my orgasm. I moaned as I accepted his length again and he filled me to capacity. Murphy bit his lip and shut his eyes. "God damn girl, yer so tight. Fuck ya feel so good." He moaned out loud and I watched him. Totally getting off on his sex faces. I could see the concentration as he held my hips up and grinded into me. I responded by moving my hips in rhythm with his, making him gasp. We were in perfect unison, both moving and breathing together. He had suddenly gone from punishing me, to loving me. He was always more gentle when we were face to face. Murphy let my legs down and placed his weight on me, tangling his hands in my hair and kissing me deeply. He kissed and bit my neck as he deepened his thrusts. He fucked me slow and hard, putting his all into each delicious thrust. I clawed at his back and bit his shoulders. He'd retaliate by pounding me harder, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. He grinned down at me and his tongue invaded my mouth again. I moaned against his lips and we locked eyes. He stared me down as he pumped into me. "Oh God Murphy. I need to ride you. Let me ride you baby, please!" He smiled at me wickedly.

This was his favorite part. He loved watching me take control. Without pulling out of me, Murphy rolled us over so that I was in position. I sat up and took in the sight of him underneath me. This sexy irishman who was all mine and I was his. I scraped my nails down his chest as I began to ride his cock. Murphy's eyes rolled back and he moaned. "Oh fuck Mel. Fuck yer good. Make me cum like this girl." I got so much pleasure from how I could get him off. I worked my hips in a combination of ways and Murphy would lift his hips to meet my motions and make me take him deeper. He grabbed my hips and made me grind harder on his dick. I placed my hands on his chest as I began bouncing up and down on his shaft. Murphy squeezed my breasts with one hand and started to rub my clit with the other. I shuddered and quickened my pace. "Oh yes! Oh fuck Murphy yes!" He slapped my ass. "That's right baby. Ride that thing. Take it all. Cum for me baby." The combo of his accent, face and my movements were more than I could take. I was fucking him so hard, gripping his shoulders as I was reaching that peak once again. I felt Murphy's body tensing up and he pulled me down to him. He wrapped his arms around me tight and kissed me hard. "Cum on me dick babe. Let's cum together." His words were what I needed. I buried my face in his neck as I cried out. He held me and gripped my ass as he slammed me down onto him, to help milk the orgasm that ripped from his body. "Jesus fuck!" he yelled. He grabbed my face and kissed me as both of our bodies convulsed.

We lay there, still trying to come back down to earth. Our labored breathing and subtle moans were the only noise. I rolled off Murphy and lay beside him. He sat up and emptied his whiskey bottle. He ran a hand through his hair, "fuck me. You'll be the death of me woman." He walked naked to the window and opened it. He took a cigarette from his pants and lit it up, blowing the smoke out the window. I watched him in all his naked glory. He was a magnificent sight. Murphy looked at me thoughtfully. I could see sadness in his eyes. He looked at the floor and played with his cigarette. "Hey Mel...I didn't hurt ya did I? I mean like, not really?" He stared at me, looking at bit scared. I sat up and shook my head. "No Murph. Not in a bad way. It hurt but it was good...amazing actually. I was just surprised. You're not normally that bold and forceful." Murphy shrugged, "Ya bring it out of me lately. I was so pissed at ya. A part of me wanted it to hurt, to punish ya but I can't stand being mad at ya." He tossed his smoke out the window and rubbed his face. I got out of bed and walked over to him. He gave me a sad smile and smoothed my hair out of my face. "I need ya to understand why I'm so upset Mel. This is heavy shit. I know why ya didn't tell us but you could really get hurt, killed even...I can't have that. I can't lose ya ever." I stared at his face and I knew how hard it was for him to say these things to me. When he was with Connor, he was feral and dangerous but with me, he was tame and sweet. Murphy grabbed my face and looked at me sternly. "Do ya understand me Mel? I don't want ya in this." I nodded. "Yes, I get it and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you getting into trouble and I definitely don't want you hurt either. I just wanted to help, Murphy. I promise my intentions were good." He kissed me softly. "I know ya did Love and that means the world to me and Connor but understand, this is what we do. We take the law into our own hands. We do as God commands." I sighed and leaned into him, putting my head on his shoulder. "I don't want you killed either Murph. I don't know what I would do if that happened." He lifted my chin and made me look at him. He took a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I couldn't live without ya Mel. I won't do it. I....uh..." He placed his forehead on mine. I stroked his face, urging him to continue. He took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. "God damn it, I love ya woman. I love ya more than me own life. I'll die to protect ya." He chuckled nervously. "Fuck me that was hard." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe he actually said it. The tears streamed down my face. Murphy furrowed his brow and looked concerned. "What babe? Did I fuck up by sayin' that? Oh shit." I couldn't help but laugh at his anxiety. "No, no. You didn't fuck up. I'm just happy. I can't believe you said it. I've felt that way too for a long time too." Murphy smiled and pulled me into him. "Well then, let's hear it." I looked into his blue eyes and said the words that I had been both dying and dreading to say. "I love you Murphy. More than my own life. You're everything to me and I would die to protect you." I was still crying and now shaking.

Murphy grabbed my face and kissed me so hard that it left us both breathless. Then suddenly he pushed me back against the wall, grabbed my ass and lifted me up. "Wrap yer fuckin' legs around me. I'm gonna pound yer sweet cunt for making me wait so long to hear those words." I complied without hesitation and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and held onto his neck for dear life. He shoved himself into me so hard, that my head hit the wall and I cried out. Murphy growled in pleasure as my pussy clenched around his cock, throbbing in pain but I loved it. "Now lass, show Murphy how much ya love him. I wanna hear ya tell me ya love me as I fuck yer lights out." For the second time that night Murphy began his punishment, with me spent and powerless to stop him but more than ever in love.


End file.
